edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Installation
Installing the mod is simple but not completely straightforward, if you go through the steps carefully you should be fine. Also key to note, very few mods are made to be compatible with each other, the few exceptions being one such as AOTR and 2.02 (yes, the unofficial 2.02 patch is a mod). In general, only have one mod installed in a folder at a time and don't try to launch any other mod than the one you currently have installed your game directory. Be default the game directory is C:\Program Files\Electronic Arts\The Lord of the Rings, The Rise of the Witch-king, in addition, the folder for things like Replays, Maps and the Options.ini is %appdata%/My The Lord of the Rings, The Rise of the Witch-king Files System Requirement The BFME series is built on top of the SAGE engine, an old game engine from the single-core processor era. This means that usually, regardless of your specs the game can have a tendency to lag. Make sure to keep your graphics low, especially shadows. Just in case, make sure your hardware matches at least the recommended settings in order to play the mod. Battle for Middle Earth 2 Rise of the Witch-King Installing the Games Because EA lost the license to LOTR, and at this point mainly because the game is so old, it's hard to find a CD. The instructions here will help you get started, they are many fan-made patches out there so for Edain it is key to make sure that BFME2 is set to the last official patch which is 1.06 and ROTWK is set to the last official patch which is 2.01. If you have installed a fan-made patch such as 2.02 or 1.09 you can usually disable them using their patch switchers. Installing BFME2 If you have the original BfME 2 disk then please skip to step 3 and use your legitimate cd key. # Download The Battle for Middle-earth ™ II. The original unmodified version. Main / Mirror 1 / Mirror 2 # Open tBfMe_II.iso. This will mount the BfME 2 disk to a virtual drive. # Launch AutoRun.exe on the disk. Install the game. Need a cd key? Click here. (Note: some antivirus programs will flag the keygen. This is a false positive. The keygen is safe.) # Download the Battle for Middle-earth II v1.06 Patch in your language on this page. (Scroll down) Installing ROTWK # Download The Rise of the Witch-King. The original unmodified version. Main / Mirror 1 / Mirror 2 # Open rotwk.iso. This will mount the RotWK disk to a virtual drive. # Launch AutoRun.exe on the disk. Install the game. Need a cd key? Click here. (Note: some antivirus programs will flag the keygen. This is a false positive. The keygen is safe.) # Download the Rise of the Witch-king v2.01 Patch in your language on this page. (Scroll down) #It is highly likely that the installer will fail to create the required Options.ini file, go to %appdata%/My The Lord of the Rings, The Rise of the Witch-king Files and download this file into it Installing the Mod Preconditions BFME2 needs to be patched to 1.06. Usually, if you haven't installed the unofficial 1.09 patch you don't need to worry about this. If you have, make sure to switch back to 1.06 before installing using the switcher. You can switch back and forth after the mod is installed but if you do you'll have to update the mod through the launcher when you want to play it again to avoid pink textures. ROTWK needs to be set to 2.01, if you have installed the unofficial 2.02 patch you need to disable it using the launcher and set the music to minimal in the miscellaneous menu. Download the mod at ModDB or at Modding Union. Please note that the download may take some time, depending on your connection and how much stressed out the servers currently are. Downloading on either of these two servers is recommended as they guaranteed virus-free versions of the mod. Since 4.0 and the release of the launcher you will no longer have to download a new version every time but merely update it from the launcher. The latest fully released version is 4.5, it is recommended to download that if you are installing the mod since it will immediately be patched to 4.5 and greatly reduce the time required for the game to update. Installation Assuming you're done downloading, just follow these steps. # Extract the files into any folder but the game folder. # Double click the .exe # Follow the wizard in the installation procedure. # Open the launcher # Click update button until the launcher tells you there are no updates left Playing the game Before playing the game If you no longer possess a working Rise of the Witch-King CD you can use the below fix to play without a CD: # Download the mini-images here # Download and install WinCDEmu here. Make sure to uninstall other mounting software, they tend to conflict. # Extract the mini images, doesn't matter where but the .mds and .mdf always need to be in the same folder. Then right-click on the .mds and select mount as CD-Rom. Launching the mod Use the game shortcut to launch the mod. The Edain Launcher doesn't allow for mini-images so you can't use that to launch the mod. Common Errors 2.02 V7 "WOTR_MusicRohanMS" Bug To fix the conflict caused by having Edain and 2.02 installed in the same folder open the 2.02 launcher and select minimal music in the miscellaneous and apply it. Pink Textures Corrupted asset.dat, update the mod using the launcher. Error parsing INI block You have files conflicting, make sure you don't have any others mods/submods installed and that unofficial patches such as 2.02 or 1.09 are disabled (if you have them installed). The game shows the splash screen and then crashes You are most likely missing an Options.ini file, go to %appdata%/My The Lord of the Rings, The Rise of the Witch-king Files and download this file into it Defeated after 3 minutes The auto-defeat bug is problematic indeed, download this file and extract lotrbfme2ep1.exe into your Edain folder. If it doesn't work you'll have to re-install the game with a separate key. Removed a submod but it still appears in-game If you have tried to remove a submod but your game seems to still have it installed it is most likely because windows has created a copy in the Virtual Store. Go to %appdata%\Local\VirtualStore\Program Files (x86)\Electronic Arts and delete all the folders in there. This will remove any file windows has copied and make sure that your game is only running the files in the game folder. Category:System requirements